La Amortentia huele a
by Graystone
Summary: Luna tiene que realizar la poción de Amortentia. Mientras la prepara, tanto ella como otra persona irán descubriendo ciertos aromas.
1. Infusión de gurdirraíz

**Disclaimer: **nada del potterverso me pertenece

Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

**1**

**Infusión de gurdirraíz**

Un ingrediente. Y luego otro. Y otro. Y otro más.

Para Luna, aquello era como una danza. Nunca se había considerado especialmente buena con las pociones, aunque su padre siempre decía que había heredado el talento de su madre. Sin embargo, Luna siempre decía que se desenvolvía bien. Y por supuesto, con aquella poción se desenvolvía muy bien.

Aquella mañana, en clase de Pociones, el profesor Slughorn les había puesto como tarea elaborar la poción de Amortentia. Como era una poción demasiado complicada de preparar, les había puesto como tarea terminar de hacerla fuera de clase. Por ello, aquella noche Luna estaba sola en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, todavía preparando la poción, la cual ya estaba adoptando un color rosado.

Entonces, alguien entró por la puerta. Era Terry. Caminó en dirección a la escalera, hasta que reparó en Luna.

—Hola —saludó él.

—Hola, Terry.

—¿Qué haces?

—Termino mi poción de Amortentia para la clase de Pociones del profesor Slughorn.

—Ya veo. Bueno, esto... buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Terry.

El joven se marchó, dejando a Luna sola con su poción. Según tenía ella entendido, la poción empezaría a surtir sus primeros efectos en cuanto ella notase los olores característicos de cada persona. De repente sonrió, pues un primer olor le estaba llegando. Y sonrió aún más cuando notó que ese olor era el de la infusión de gurdirraíz que a su padre le gustaba preparar y que a ella le encantaba tomar.

Inspiró una vez más. Esta vez el olor la transportó hasta su casa, hasta la cocina donde su padre preparaba la infusión mientras daba pequeños pasos de baile y pensaba en noticias de las que hablar en las páginas del Quisquilloso. El olor de la infusión impregnaba cada centímetro de la estancia. Allí estaban los pilares y pilares de revistas del Quisquilloso, el busto con la extravagante diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw que su padre trataba de emular, el misterioso símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte que colgaba de un clavo en la pared y que su padre se ponía en las ocasiones especiales...

El olor comenzó a remitir y Luna estaba de vuelta en su Sala Común. Se entristeció un poco, pues echaba de menos la infusión de gurdirraíz de su padre, pero sobretodo echaba de menos a su padre, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sólo. Entonces, un nuevo olor comenzó a ascender por la sala. Luna estaba nuevamente preparada.


	2. El Quisquilloso

**2**

**El Quisquilloso**

El nuevo olor la devolvió a su hogar, pero no a su cocina, sino al despacho de su padre, donde trabajaba elaborando los artículos del Quisquilloso y preparando los nuevos números.

Y es que el siguiente olor de la poción de Amortentia era el de las páginas de la revista el Quisquilloso. Luna recordaba cuando era una niña y cogía las revistas de su padre recién impresas, las abría y aspiraba el olor de las páginas, el de la tinta recién impresa... En definitiva, una mezcla de olores que daban nombre propio a aquella revista, un olor que Luna en este momento aspiraba.

Y de inmediato Luna se puso triste, pues los primeros años que pasó en aquel estudio, viendo a su padre elaborar las revistas, había alguien más. Su madre, la cual ayudaba en todo lo posible, aunque ella era más de pensar en noticias de las que poder hablar antes que ayudar en temas de logística.

Su madre... A decir verdad, ahora Luna no sabía si aquel olor que aspiraba era el del Quisquilloso o el de su madre, de cuando la recordaba. Como si los dos olores, su madre y las revistas, en realidad fuesen siempre uno mismo.

El olor remitió y estaba de vuelta en Hogwarts. Un último olor le llegó, pero no supo cuál era ni tampoco le transportó a otro lugar. A decir verdad ya había olido ese olor antes, pero no lograba identificarlo. Para cuando el olor se fue, esperó un rato, intentado recuperarlos. Sin embargo, no fue la poción la que le otorgó de nuevo ese privilegio, sino alguien que estaba en la escalera, alguien que despedía fuertemente aquel singular aroma.


	3. Terry

**3**

**Terry**

En la escalera se encontraba Terry. Él también debió de percibir los olores de la Amortentia, pues aspiraba fuertemente con la nariz.

—Parece que funciona —dijo él.

Luna sonrió.

—Sí, eso parece.

Se acercó hasta él, igualmente que él se acercó hasta la poción. Para cuando estaban uno al lado del otro, Luna aspiró el aroma de Terry. Este se quedó mirándola, asustado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Comprobar una cosa.

Decididamente, aquél era el olor que había olido antes de la poción.

—Eres muy rara, Luna.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Qué hueles tú, Terry?

El joven aspiró los aromas.

—Pues... huelo a lluvia recién caída... A flores del Invernadero... Y... Y... —olía y olía la poción, pero, al igual que a Luna le había pasado antes, él tampoco era capaz de definir el último aroma. Siguió oliendo y oliendo, hasta que se apartó de la poción, pues empezó a detectar un rastro que se encontraba a su lado. Para cuando abrió los ojos, descubrió el origen de ese particular olor. Era Luna.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo soy uno de tus aromas?

—Esto... No, claro que no.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte. He descubierto que tú eres uno de mis aromas.

Terry estaba rojo de vergüenza.

—Ya... ¿Vas a probarla?

—No necesito hacer tal cosa —Luna volvió a sonreír —. ¿Y tú, vas a probarla?

—No... no lo creo.

Luna tomó una muestra de la poción en un frasco que cerró con un tapón.

—Bueno, ya está. Buenas noches, Terry.

Se dio la vuelta de tal forma que sus cabellos rubios ondearon, lanzando una ráfaga de aquel aroma a Terry, quien no pudo soportarlo.

—Esto... Luna.

—¿Sí, Terry? —preguntó ella con voz inocente.

—¿Haces algo este viernes? Es la visita a Hogsmeade y...

—Me encantaría ir, Terry.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó mientras sonreía. No sabía qué iba a salir de eso pero tenía presente una cosa. Uno de sus aromas favoritos era el que despedía Terry. Y uno de los olores favoritos de Terry era el que despedía Luna. Luego algo tenía que salir de ahí, ¿no?


End file.
